Zargrim
Zargrim is a goblin homeland, taken by the Hurosha Empire in the fourth century. Landmarks A Marow Por Its literal translation, "The Dead Gate", is very appropriate for this structure. Situated in the middle of Zargrim and the only way into Keldagrim, A Marow Por is a giant steel gate which is heavily fortified and bolted shut, except for a narrow passage at the bottom from which travel from and to Keldagrim is possible. Before Kasumor's takeover of Zargrim, the goblins shied away from A Marow Por, afraid of dwarven retaliation. However, because Keldagrim is allied with Kasumor, the goblins feel much safer then before and have started to colonize the area around it, forming a small trade village which is used a trading point for Keldagrim-Kasumor transactions. Caudarn Killan Literally translated, Cauldron Valley, this properly named bowl shaped valley is the remnant of a meteorstrike which occured millenia ago due to unknown reasons. This created a giant crater which served as a sanctuary for wildlife ever since. Home to dire wolves, giant bears and other large predators, this is Zargrims main source of furs, although only the toughest hunters will dare venture into this valley. Castal a'n Sperez Literally translated, "Castle of the Spirits", this beautiful place consists of a hot spring emerging from the top of a mountain and streaming down below. Due to the limestone desolved into the water and solidifying on the river bottom and sides when the water cools down, the whole riverbank looks like an icy glacier, except it is formed by hot water and limestone, not ice. Goblin legends say spirits and fairies made their home there, but recent investigation proved to be fruitless. However, recently both Kasumori and Zar-jin scholars have theorised that the fey that live or lived here could be related to the Cloudiz. People The goblins of Zargrim are smaller than humans, although they are still of reasonable hight. They typically measure around 1.5 metres in height. They are obsessive inventors, creating new technology on a near weekly basis, although the vast majority of it is just total garbage. However, with their technology, they keep the environment in mind. This is because their ancestral religion is the Great Eel Spirit, which reveres nature. For the rest, they are typically easygoing, but can appear a bit crazed to others. They are very informal, even towards kings, but are always up for a good laugh and a drink. They take great pride in their tech, to such an extent that it is considered a disgrace for a goblin to not have invented something in his first fifteen years of life. Settlements Bucka a'n Pednplas Literal Translation: Capital of the Goblins. The ancient capital of goblinkind, this city is a twisted whole of small, narrow streets together with the weird and crooked architecture of the goblins. The Samu d'Obbes'n'obbes makes his seat here, in the building the goblins call the Cawal. This fortress palace serves as both the seat of the goblin leaders, but also as the cradle of the most important inventions the goblins make, as the most brightest of goblinkind are gathered here. Sita a'n Scolur Literal Translation: City of the Scholars. This city is the city of the keepers of Goblin technology. The centre of the city is one big library, in which all invention that have been developed, no matter the significance of the invention. It is governed by the top two inventors of the city, which is changed every twenty years. Sita a'n Helhier Literal Translation: City of the Hunter. The base of the hunters of Zargrim, the city is situated near the major concentration of large predators in the area. Hunting on hovercrafts, they are very skilled in using spears to take their quarries down. Resources Due to the large amount of mamalian predators present in the wilds of Zargrim, they have an abundance of furs. Minor resources include limestone, goats and wood. Also, in the rivers of Zargrim, electric eels can be found together with Wood, Stone and Iron as Minor resources. Recently, Tânedhan (Phoenixes) were found by Eleljak in the northern regions of Zargrim. Religion While the majority of Zargrim worships the Lord of Fire, a minority worships an ancient entity, called The Great Eel Spirit. The Great Eel Spirit stands for Life and the Nature surrounding it. Also, because of its minor link with electricity, the Great Eel Spirit also represents technology and ingenuity, as well as trickery to slip out of bad situations. The faith is led by the Chief Druid, who heads a small cabal of priests located in the remote northern area of Zargrim. The priests spend their days tinkering, outsmarting one another and tending to pools of sacred electric eels. Stories say that these special eels can deliver a shock that is sometimes capable of killing an adult goblin. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17518022&postcount=13 Category:Regions in the Hurosha Empire Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Regions